Kagomes choice
by TiA aRiEl
Summary: Kagome starts to wonder when Inuyasha gos to Kikyou to help. Thats when a sudden realisation comes up on Inuyashas self. Will Kagome except Inuyashas apology and something else?(Go easy on me this is my first fic!)


"Kagomes choice"  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking Kagome looking around the forest Inuyasha looking a little pissed. Kagome looked back she was a little more in front than the rest Inuyasha was looking somewhere else then he saw Kagome looking at him and looked as though that were the last straw. "WHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT?!" He growled "Is there something wrong with me not good enough for all of you? Well good because I'm GONE!" Inuyasha Kagome thought "Inuyasha?" Sango yelled "Oh dear." She said as she sighed "Bad mood..."  
  
"Uh Kagome?" Miroku asked, Kagome was turned, back to everyone "Um I think I have to go now." "Kagome?" Sango asked, "Are you going back again to your time?" "I think...yes, yes I am." She sighed "I don't think I'll be coming back. Ever." With that she walked away "I think Inuyasha has a bit of blame in this." Miroku stated "For once you may be right." "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" "Oh guys?" Kagome sighed walking up to them sadly "Kagome back so soon?" Miroku and Sango asked She sighed "I won't be needing these anymore." She pulled out the Shikon no Tama jewel shards and put them in Sangos hand. Then she hugged them both, Kirara jumped on the shoulder, and Shippo returned from picking berries. "What-what's going on here?" "Oh Shippo I'll miss you!" Kirara rubbed against her shoulder and Kagome picked her up "I'm going to miss you too Kirara!" Kagome cried "Umm guys?" Shippo asked "What-what's happening here?" "Uh sorry not to answer you Shippo but uh we don't know either." Sango said and they both looked at Kagome "Well I have to go now." She paused "Bye...my friends." "I-I think she's serious." Miroku said looking back at Kagome "You think." Sango said sarcastically  
  
Opening with Kagome  
  
"Honestly you would think he would be more..." What- she thought Inuyasha what is he doing here. Inuyasha was sitting under Goshinboku eyes closed. 'Inuyasha what are you doing here?' He seemed to hear her thoughts because he opened his eyes and whispered "Kagome?" "I-Inuyasha!" She looked over at him "I-I'm going home." "And I'm not taking the Shikon Shards!" She yelled across the field "Well go then if you like." Inuyasha said "It's not like I'm going to stop you or anything." He closed his eyes. Kagome started to let tears slip from her eyes 'Oh I can't let Inuyasha see me like this!' She ran across the field to the well and put one leg over then looked back at Inuyasha when she heard "I'm sorry...Kagome but...I think you should go home." She took her leg back out and ran over to Inuyasha and fell to her knees "Why? Why Inuyasha why should I go? Why shouldn't I stay?" She looked at him and he didn't answer "It's Kikyo! It's Kikyo isn't it?" Inuyashas face was hidden "I wish Kikyo would just die!" She got up and ran she ran as far as she could without looking and ran more until she was in a quiet clearing where she fell and scraped her knee. She stayed there on the ground and then sat up she wondered where she was, suddenly she was so mad she yelled "Kikyo? If you die I'll be happy and If you don't I'll be there to kill you!" She then felt arms around her, it was Inuyasha! She turned and cried into his shoulder. She had forgotten tonight was the first day! Inuyasha would transform! She looked up his black hair shone against the sky. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha I." He cut her off "No don't be." He hugged her tighter "I'm sorry!" "It's just...never-mind..." "I love you Inuyasha and I understand why you don't love me. Kikyo is hard to compare to when she died for you. I understand that you will never love me." She thought "But while I'm..." "Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed Inuyasha put Kagome down and ran toward the voice. Kagome got up and walked into the woods and back to where the well was. She looked into the well "So many things have happened since I was here Inuyasha...inuyasha that's all that I can think about." Pauses "Then again that is my life Inuyasha it is according to him when I die if he dies then I die if he lives I will always be by his side and live for the greatest times of all my life. But Grandpa, Souta, Buyo... mama...they matter and yet Inuyasha is all I can think about...I love Inuyasha more than I thought. She started crying as she turned around and slid to the ground pulling up her legs and putting her head on her knees. Inuyasha...please be alright I'm not going to stay I can't stay knowing you love Kikyo and not me. I said I'd be by your side forever, that was not a lie, I will think about you every day. So really I'll be with you and as for that my hope you will live... that too was not a lie..." Silence "But I do have to bring back medical supplies for...Kikyo." She paused. "Kikyo how I've come to despise that name..." She stood up 'oh no I can't come back without the shards!' "The best I can do is leave to get some from Sango."  
  
Opening with Sango and Kagome  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked "Oh Kagome is that you?" asked Sango from around a tree "Yes." She answered at first she hesitated but then she said, "I need a shikon shard." "So you are going to come back?" "Well sort of. I need to get medical supplies...for Kikyo." "Why what happened?" "I really don't know the half of it. Last I heard Kikyo was calling out to Inuyasha and Inuyasha went out to look for her." She sighed "Ok hold on." She rummaged through her pack and gave Kagome a jewel shard. "Thank you. I'll be back soon." She hugged her friend and left  
  
She went back through the well and got the supplies then hurried back. "Oh Inuyasha please be alright!" Once she was deposited out of the well she ran back to the camp. Inuyasha was watching Kikyo sleep Kagome was hurt by this gesture and stopped but then shook her head and continued on. "Inu-"He looked at her with eyes so deep with unshed tears she couldn't help crying herself she ran to Inuyasha and threw her arms around him. "Oh Inuyasha I was afraid you would be terribly hurt!" She cried "M-me not a chance!" He scoffed the sun was up and she noticed he had his silver hair back. Was-was all that for nothing? She asked herself did he hug me just because he wasn't immune to human emotions?! She backed away and quickly used her sleeve to clear her eyes. She put down her bow and arrows and gave the shard to Inuyasha without looking at him then taking her back back. "Well bye." She walked off "Kagome aren't you going to stay?" Miroku asked "No. I told you already I'm going." She waved her hand without looking back  
  
"Inuyasha your such a JERK!"  
  
Chapter two Home  
  
Kagome going through well  
  
'Wow there sure are a lot of things that I have missed I'm glad I'll be home maybe I will be able to forget...Inuyasha...no I can't forget him...or Sango...or anyone else I just hope that they won't want to forget me either.  
  
Inuyasha sitting by well  
  
I can practically hear what Kagome is thinking...Kagome I love that name...HEY what am I thinking all these human emotions have to go! But I do...love that name...and...the person who owns that name...oh I do? Well that's one new thing I have learned from her going away Kagome you've taught me so much and made me know what friendship was I can never love you even if I want to Kikyo died because of me! ... But I do and I can't help it! Oh shit I hate being helpless... "Inuyasha." Shippo asked landing on Inuyashas shoulder "Is there something I should know?" "How long have you been standing there Shippo?" "Long enough to see that you're not very happy to see Kagome gone either." He paused. "Are you going to go get her...can I help?" "No." breathes a sigh "I have to do this on my own." "Well at least tell me if something is wrong!" "Why would I do that?" He turned with an angry look in his eyes "You wouldn't know how to help any ways." With that he jumped into the well "Don't come back without her Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled into the well "Feh!" Inuyasha replied  
  
Inuyasha in the present  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and opened the shrine doors. Kagome's grandpa was coming toward the shrine with an armful of concealment stickers  
  
"Feh, didn't you learn those didn't work last time old man!" Inuyasha snorted "AIEE!" Kagome's grandpa threw up his hands and in turn all the stickers went flying "Oh its you dog boy!" "Go chew on some other girls heart!" "What are you talking about old man?!" Inuyasha heart stopped for a minute Oh Kagome! "By the look on your face dog boy it has got into your head what I mean!" "Look old man." Inuyasha said with a wave of his hand "I came to apologize alright." "Wha- apologize...are you trying to trick me dog boy?" Kagome's grandpa asked waving a finger at Inuyasha "Look old man I can get past you either way...its best you just move." Inuyasha said as he walked by him. Before he could reply Inuyasha had jumped onto Kagome's windowsill and opened the window. "Hey." "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said hopefully "You coming back or what?" He asked he was nearly red but he could still speak "Huh?" "Not unless you apologize." She whispered "What I have nothing to apologize for!" He yelled "Then...go back." Kagome said sadly "Fine...I'm sorry!" He sighed out relief "You happy now?" "I guess..." She sighed "But you didn't really mean it." "I don't even know what I'm apologizing for how am I supposed to say sorry if I don't know what I'm saying sorry for?!" "You hugged me...and then acted like it never happened...and then Kikyo..." She curled up on her bed and put her head on her knees. "Kagome..." Inuyasha really did feel sorry Kagome I want to tell you but...Kikyo she died for me I can't turn my back on her...no I have to tell you! "Kagome?" "Eh?" She asked "Let's take a walk." He paused "Please don't say no I need to tell you something." "O-ok..." She wondered Inuyasha is it true do you...no it couldn't be...can it? He took her hand and they walk to the window "Inuyasha don't you ever use a door?" "Where I come from there aren't doors."  
  
In the forest Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
"So Inuyasha you wanted to tell me something?" Her heart was beating fast as Inuyasha pulled her to him in an embrace "I think...Kagome...the reason I wanted you to leave was because...well...I think..." He paused turning red "Yes...Inuyasha?" "I think I...love you Kagome...and I didn't want you to get hurt." He let his arms sag and fell down to a sitting position his ears twitching "Inuyasha did I...hear you right?" Did you say you loved me "I-Inuyasha...I thought you said you would never love anyone but Kikyo?" "Well that's something we both learned." He was really wondering why he said anything "Inuyasha I...I..." "Oh damn it! I shouldn't have said anything! Just forget it O.K.!" "But Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed "What?" He was ashamed of himself she probably doesn't like me any ways I'm wasting my time! "I have to tell you something..." "What now Kagome?" "I love you too!" She finally managed to get out "R-really?" Inuyasha stood up and turned Kagome just threw herself into his arms he tilted her head up "W-why are you crying?" "I-I'm just so happy Inuyasha!" She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips "Wow..." Inuyasha said standing there looking into Kagome's eyes "What?" Kagome asked "You are so beautiful..." "You never noticed that before?" She asked "No-well maybe a bit..." He hesitated "But Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?" What more secrets can there be...he's already made my day! "Will you be my mate?" he asked "OH INUYASHA!" she yelled happily "Yes, yes Inuyasha YES!" "I love you Kagome." "Me too Inuyasha me too!" 


End file.
